Shiver
by quidditchgirl13
Summary: As I held you....I remembered that fateful night at the Yule Ball. Oneshot songfic on Shiver by Coldplay. RonHermione


**A/N**: Hey guys...I know I haven't updated in like a year and a half, which is odd...but i finally have had some time lately and came up with this story. Hope you enjoy it and please review.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I'd love to say I own Harry Potter or the song Shiver, that isnt true. All respected credit goes to JK Rowling and Coldplay.Thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As I held you in my arms, I finally felt my dream coming true. I have waited so many years for this moment. Even if it had to happen under such sad circumstances, as we stand near this white tomb, I feel a strange sense of happiness. I feel as if it's only you and me, standing here, with you in my arms. I feel as if this moment could last forever. And then I remember that fateful night when it all changed between us…. Two years ago.

Viktor Krum had been my favorite quidditch player. My idol. All until that fateful night when everything had changed.

I had really truly wanted to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. I guess I couldn't really pluck up the courage to do so. I had never really liked Fleur; I just did it to see if she'd say yes. Call it a test of self-confidence. But when I finally plucked up the courage, it was too late. Oh yes, Hermione had found a date. I had previously thought no one would ask her since no one seemed to like her besides me. I guess I was sadly wrong. And she didn't tell me whom she was going with. So, I was stuck with Padma Patil. Not that I hated being with one of the prettiest girls in our year… it was just that I wanted Hermione. You see, I've liked her since the very first time we met. She has personality, she even has better looks nowadays, with her new teeth and everything. But mainly it's how wonderful she is. Even though we argue to no end, she's still the one I love.

I was brought back from my thoughts when Harry told me to get a move on or we'd be late. I wore the reproachful robes my mum had sent and envied Harry's sleek ones. He didn't know how lucky he was to have all that money on him. But my self-pride kept me from saying anything. Plus I didn't want to get in another fight. So as soon as I was ready we started walking down and met out stunning dates. Too bad Padma had almost no real personality… or I would have been happy with this date. We were talking when we suddenly saw Viktor Krum and his beautiful date, a girl with blue robes who was unrecognizable, approaching the Great Hall, along with the rest of the Durmstrang students.

The four champions and their dates approached the stage and I saw Harry's jaw suddenly drop and looked at who he was staring at. It seemed to be that unknown girl. Then I looked a little more closely at this mystery girl. Suddenly, something in my mind clicked. THIS WAS HERMIONE!!!! I could hardly believe my eyes. I rubbed them a few times but still saw only Hermione. I was shocked beyond belief. I couldn't dream Hermione could look so beautiful, with that elegant shiny knot her hair was tied into, her graceful periwinkle robes, and her amazing new smile. I envied Viktor Krum so much. For I could've been standing next to my love, in his place. I tried to walk past her and see if she would even look at me but unfortunately, she didn't even spare a glance.

_So I look in your direction,_

_But you pay me no attention, do you._

_I know you don't listen to me._

'_cause you say you see straight through me, don't you._

I was truly hurt. Hermione had chosen Viktor Krum, one of the best quidditch players, instead of me. Me, Ron Weasley, the ugly, poor redhead. I was only her best friend and nothing more. I couldn't hold a candle to him. There was only one thing I could really offer. To be by her side always and forever.

_On and on from the moment I wake,_

_To the moment I sleep,_

_Ill be there by your side,_

_Just you try and stop me,_

_Ill be waiting in line,_

_Just to see if you care._

By now I was watching her and Viktor stand on the floor, smiling, with a burning jealousy in my heart. I still couldn't believe she'd done this to me. It was killing me to see how much she was enjoying with this man who could give her anything.

_Did you want me to change? _

_Well I change for good._

_And I want you to know._

_That you'll always get your way,_

_I wanted to say,_

_Dont you shiver? shiver, shiver_

I barely noticed my fuming date who seemed fed up with me not even paying a bit of attention to her. I decided to be indifferent about it and focussed my eyes on the champions and professors sitting at the big table. Whilst watching Hermione and Viktor totally engrossed in some sort of conversation, I also noticed my brother Percy and Harry. Barely wondering why he was present, I again focussed my attention on Viktor and Hermione, the couple who had ruined my night. I could hardly eat, which was a first, since I was so disturbed.

After a while, the 4 couples started the dance, and I could only keep my eye on Viktor and Hermione, elegantly dancing. I felt like I was going to throw up, I felt so sick. I was too busy glaring at this graceful couple and hardly noticed Harry and Parvati approach. He asked how I was, but I was too angry to answer. I'm sure she knew how much I needed her. But she didn't know how she was breaking my heart.

_Ill always be waiting for you,_

_So you know how much I need you,_

_But you never even see me, do you?_

Suddenly, I saw her sit in Parvati's chair (who had gone to dance with someone else) and could hardly contain my anger.

_And this is my final chance of getting you._

_On and on from the moment I wake..._

_Did you want me to change? ..._

She said "It's hot isn't it? Viktor's just gone to get some drinks." And that's probably what made me blow my top.

"_Viktor_? Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?" She asked me what was wrong and I scathingly said "If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." Then I replied to her surprised expression with "He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You --- You're ---" I paused to think of the right phrase. "_fraternizing with the enemy, _that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "The enemy! Honestly --- who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him in his dormitory?"

I chose to ignore this and we fought further. This wasn't one of those friendly fights, this was real.

_Sing it loud and clear._

_Ill always be waiting for you._

_Yeah Ill always be waiting for you._

"Why don't you go find _Vicky_,he'll be wondering where you are," I said bitterly. I felt bad while screaming at her, but I couldn't control my feelings. She cried "_Don't call him Vicky!"_ and stormed off in anger. Now I was feeling annoyed and in pain.

_And its you I see, but you dont see me._

_And its you I hear, so loud and clear._

_I sing it loud and clear._

_And Ill always be waiting for you._

Stupid Padma felt the need to ask me if I was going to ask her to dance. I said no and she walked off, but I really didn't care at the moment.

Then Viktor came but I basically gave him the cold shoulder. Then, when things couldn't get worse, Percy the Pain came over and annoyed us with his talks.

"Let's go for a walk to get away from Percy," I muttered to Harry.

We heard Madame Maxime and Hagrid talking and listened. Then we left, and I sat and told Harry about half-giants and Hagrid while watching Hermione and that idiot Krum still dancing.

_So I look in your direction,_

_But you pay me no attention,_

Much later I heard them saying good night. She gave me a cold look and without speaking, walked away…

_And you know how much I need you,_

_But you never even seen me._

I sadly watched her walk away, feeling as if we were parting forever, even though it wasn't true. And I silently vowed that, soon, I would comfort her and make her love me.

And this was how I felt as you and I sobbed together, while I held you closely. I had never imagined that such a sad moment could hold such importance. I finally felt as if you loved me.

_On and on from the moment I wake,_

_To the moment I sleep,_

_Ill be there by your side,_

_Just you try and stop me._


End file.
